Salvation
by unwanted-unloved
Summary: Deidara is a junior in school he's shy and doesn't talk much. He lives with an abusive father. Sasori is just your average teen trying to make friends. They meet one day at school and hit it off but can Sasori save Deidara from his aweful fate.
1. home

**okay this is my first story so please be nice!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY WISH I OWNED THEM!!**

**Summary: Deidara is a junior in school he's shy and doesn't talk much. He lives with an abusive father. Sasori is just your average teen trying to make friends. They meet one day at school and hit it off but can Sasori save Deidara from his aweful fate. **

sasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodei

Deidara looked up at the ceiling. _Just a few more weeks of this hell, Then I can go back to school, un. _He rolled over on his left side and started to fall asleep when he heard the front door slam.

"Where the hell are you, you lazy son of a bitch. Come out now!!!!!" Deidara knew who it was the moment he heard the door slam, and from the sound of it his dad was drunk again. Deidara knew that just staying in his room was not the best idea. So, he slowly got to his feet, his body still ached from the beating he took yesterday.

Deidara made his way into the living room where his father was sitting. He noticed that his father was rubbing his dick and mumbling to himself. "Tousan," he called out softly. His father's head snapped up and looked at Deidara.

"I went to that stupid bar and that woman got me all hot and horny and then just walked out. That bitch. Now I don't know what to do with it." His father said still staring at him.

"Gomen ne sai, tousan." His father just smiled at him and motioned him over.

"You can help me you know." His father stood up from where he was sitting and took off his pants and underwear revealing his big stiff cock to Deidara. He then sat back downed and beckoned him over. "Suck it." Deidara looked at his father with disgust as he heard those words.

After several seconds, Deidara's father grabbed him by the head of his head and put his head in his lap. Unwilling Deidara had his father's dick cramped into his mouth. "I said suck." Deidara did as he commanded. Deidara licked from base to tip and back again. He made sure to lick the slit when he came up. He took his father into his mouth sucked. He heard his father let out a throaty moan. He pushed harder on Dei's head, pushing himself farther down into the young boy's throat making him gag.

"Yes … gag on it you slut … gag on my dick." His father moaned. Several minutes passed before his father twitched and he let out a loud moan.

"DEI…I'M CUMING!!!!" yelled his father as he shot is load deep in Deidara's mouth. His father let go of his hair and Deidara spat the fluids and started to gag. Before he knew what was happening his father had him pinned down on the floor. "That is not all I am going to do." Deidara's eyes opened wide as his father ripped off his shirt. He kissed Deidara's neck causing a bruise to form. Deidara called out in pain. Wanting it to stop, he pushed on his father trying to get him off, but his father only hit him hard across the face.

Once his father had all his son's clothes off he turned him over on his hands and knees. He placed his dick at Deidara's entrance and then thrust in. Deidara screamed out in pain. Tears flowed freely down his face and his father thrust into him harder and harder. His father bit down hard on Deidara's neck again, breaking the skin and causing him to bleed. Again Deidara cried out in pain. His father gave one last thrust and came deep inside Deidara, letting the boy's body fall to the ground in a sobbing heap.

After several seconds of laying there Deidara heard a knock on the front door. Salvation maybe now the man would leave him alone. A few seconds later Deidara's father entered the room again except this time he was with a bunch of his drinking buddies. Many of the walked over him while the others stepped on him. They all disappeared into the kitchen and returned several minutes later with a lot of Sake.

"Now," he heard his father say, "we can have some fun." His father picked him up by the hair of his head and threw him at one of the guys. They slammed him into the wall and lifted him up enough where he could sit on his dick. Deidara screamed as the man pulled him down on his hard member. Again tears flowed freely down his face. The man thrust into Deidara harshly several times before he threw Deidara on his knees and plunged into him again thrusting harder and faster. One of the guys crammed their dick down his throat and pumped his mouth. The guys came at the same time screaming out in pleasure, one deep inside of him while the other choked him. Unfortunately for Deidara the man were just getting started. They raped him until the early hours of the morning.

Deidara lay on his bed hugging his knees. Last night kept playing in his head. The horror of all those guys and what they did to him did not let him sleep. Hours ago he tried to stand up but found that his legs couldn't carry him so he had just fallen back down on his bed. Deidara heard the door to his room open and close. He felt his father place his hand on his shoulder and roll him over. Deidara looked up into his father's eyes. There was no love their. His father bent down and kissed Deidara long and hard. Deidara pushed on his father to stop. Enraged his Father raised his hand and brought it down hard on Deidara.

sasodeisasoeisasodeisasodeisasodeisasodei

**okay sorry it's kinda short but this is my first chappie so please be nice .....**


	2. first friend

**OKAY HERE IT IS THE Second chapter. **

The weeks passed slowly and painfully for Deidara. Since that night those men brutally raped him his father had wanted a repeat performance. Deidara had denied him that, resulting in a more brutal beating each time. Last night Deidara couldn't stop his father. It lasted for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes, before his father tossed his aside like trash. Now he was forced to clean up the blood from last night's activities before he was allowed to go to school. When he was finished cleaning he walked, more like limped painfully, to his room to get dressed. Putting on a black shirt that revealed his stomach from being to small and a pair of torn blue jeans that hung off his hips. Fixing his hair to cover his left eye, he walked to the door, slipped on his old Nikes and starts the long walk to school.

The walk to school was a quiet one for Deidara. No one wanted to talk to him, no one even like him. He watched as all the other school kids walked with their friends with out a care in the world, chatting about random things. Deidara wandered what it would be like to have friends like that. Staring up at the sky, he knew he would never have a friend. Not that someone might actually want to become friends, just even if Deidara wanted to he was to afraid to talk to other people. Lost completely to his thoughts he didn't see the other boy in front of him.

"Ouch." Deidara cradled his injured arm to his chest, the same arm his father had taken a knife to last night just because he went into the Fridgerator for some food. Looking up from where he had fallen, Deidara saw a handsome red head looking down at him. Deidara shot up from his place on the ground quickly and apologized. He really hadn't meant to run into the boy it just happened. The red head's mahogany eyes softened and he reached out a hand and gently stroked Deidara's cheek.

"It's alright you didn't mean it." His voice was like honey and Deidara instantly blushed. "Are you alright? Does you arm hurt?" The red head asked upon seeing Deidara cradling his arm. Blushing more Deidara shook his head no. "Good I didn't want to hurt you." The red head looked over the blond closely. "You're cute." Now Deidara was sure his face looked like a tomato. He was going to say something as well but before he could open his mouth and blue haired girl jumped in front of him almost knocking him down.

"Ohayo, Sasori-kun. If you don't hurry we're going to be late." She said with a smile on her face. Sasori looked at her and sighed. Taking one last look at Deidara he quietly made his way to school, following the hyper blue haired girl.

Deidara watched as the two disappeared out of sight. Reaching his hand up he gently touched his cheek. No one had ever been that gently with him. Sighing Deidara knew that the red head was just toying with him. He quickly walked to school sadder than before.

By the time Deidara got to class the room was full of talking and happy teenagers. Deidara spotted a row of seats in the back unaccompanied and softly made his way over to them. Sitting down in the chair closet to the window, Deidara looked over the school grounds where other children where playing with there friends. The chairs beside him made a sound. Out of the corner of his eye, Deidara saw the red head before with his blue haired friend sit down beside him. Blushing he went back to stare out the window and try to ignore their presence.

Sasori looked at the boy. He looked so small and frail. For some reason beyond his understanding this boy caught his interest. The blonde was looking out the window lost in his own world, like nothing else existed. Smiling, Sasori leaned over and reached his hand out to get the boy's attention. When his friend Konan grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't do that." She said.

"Why not?"

"Simple." She replied. "Everyone says he's a freak. No one wants to hang around him because of his father. They say he's a murderer and that he is just like him." Sasori looked over at the blonde boy again apparently he had heard her. His hair fell over his face hiding his one exposed eye. Sasori sighed. He decided he would talk to the blond when no one else was around. The door to the classroom opened and in walked the teacher. Sasori took one last look at the boy before turning his attention to the teacher.

The first few periods of school where boring as all. All the teachers wanted you to do was introduce yourself with worksheets. Deidara finished his early and had time to draw before the end of class. The bell rang signaling the end of third period and the start of lunch. The rest of the class filed out quickly while Deidara lagged behind. He silently made it down the hall the deserted hall to the lunchroom. He didn't know why he was going really, he didn't pack any lunch and he definitely didn't have any money to pay for it. Sighing Deidara made his way into the crowded mess of the cafeteria.

Deidara made his way through the crowd as people shoved him roughly calling him names. He muttered his apologies to the people before he moved on. Moving as quick as he Deidara tried to get out of everyone's way. Suddenly someone pushed him roughly to the ground. Deidara landed on his sore arm hard. He held back his tears as he looked up at his assaulter. The guy wore a jersey and looked to be a few grades older than him. The boy stared down at Deidara with a disgusted look. "Watch where you're going freak or might have to hurt you. Why are you here anyway no one wants to talk to you no one even likes you. Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from?" With that the older boy stepped on Deidara's hand. Deidara winced and bit his lip to keep from crying out. The boy laughed before he walked away. Deidara slowly stood to his feet grasping his injured arm and ran out side. He stopped under a tall cherry blossom tree growing near the art room. He sat down and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes to think of a better life.

"Come on Sasori, this way." Konan dragged the red head to their lunch table. "What up guys long time no see?" Konan smiled. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Pein and Zetsu were sitting at their regular lunch table waiting on the two juniors.

"Took you two long enough." Said Kisame.

"Whatever fish breathe." Konan shot at him as she and Sasori took their seats.

Sasori looked around the lunchroom. This was the only day that all of the grades could get together and hang out. His eyes lay on a certain blonde walking into the cafeteria. Sasori watched as several people pushed the boy out of their way calling him a freak. The blonde would only look down at the floor and mumbled to himself. _Why doesn't he defend himself? _Sasori wondered. He watched as one guy wearing a jersey pushed the blonde down on the ground. The blonde landed hard on his right arm and Sasori saw him flinch. The tall guy stood over the blonde looking down on him. Then he stepped hard on the blonde's right hand. The blonde gasped in pain but didn't make a noise. The guy just laughed and walked off. Sasori got up and went to help the blonde, but by the time he got near him, he was headed out of the school building.

Sasori walked around the school until he saw the Sakura tree near the art room. Luckily for him the one he was searching for was leaning against it with his eyes closed. He seemed to be resting until Sasori noticed the silent tears falling from his closed eyes. Sasori walked cautiously over to the blonde, he didn't want to scare him.

What are you doing?" He asked.

The blonde looked up at him. His blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears and he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry were you going to sit here?"

"No. I want to know why you are out here all by yourself." Sasori stated.

The blonde sighed. "No one wants to be my friend. So I was going to get out of everyone's way by sitting out here." The blonde stated as a matter of fact.

"Well I want to be your friend. So will you let me?"

The blonde looked at Sasori. His eyes wide with shock. The boy thought that this might be a cruel joke and yet all he saw was seriousness in this boy's eyes. "H-hai." The blonde smiled.

"Good my name's Sasori."

"D…Dei…Deidara." The blond stuttered out. Sasori laughed slightly at the stuttering blond, who blushed at stared at the ground.

"Why aren't you eating?" When the blond shrugged his shoulders, Sasori tore off a piece of his sandwich and handed it to Deidara. "Here, you can have half of mine okay? I hope you don't mind peanut butter and bananas." Deidara stared suspiciously at the sandwich for a second before taking it.

"N…no I don't mind. Th…thank you." Sasori watched as Deidara's face lit up with one bite. Smiling to himself Sasori finished off his sandwich. Deidara finished his a second after Sasori. He looked up to see Sasori's smiling at him and he blushed.

"Come on, we should be heading back to class." Deidara nodded and followed Sasori to class.

The rest of the day the two of them spent talking about each other and learning more about the other. Sasori found out that Deidara was extremely terrified of thunderstorms and Deidara found out that Sasori actually couldn't stand his grandmother half the time. The last bell rang and they all made there way home. Sasori and Deidara walked to Sasori's house, seeing as it was on the way to Deidara's, talking up a storm. Sasori was telling the crazy stuff his friends did, making Deidara laugh. All to soon they reached Sasori's house. They said there goodbyes and Deidara started to walk the rest of the way home. Looking back, Deidara smiled contently. _This year might not be all that bad actually._ With that thought in his mind Deidara continued his walk home.

* * *

**Okay how was it be honest.... but please no flames im new to this (well the publishing part at least) sorry if it seems short i really tried on this one k.**


End file.
